1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an incinerator for burning and more particularly to an incinerator capable of burning a household waste, for example, briquette ashes which includes combustible coal and residue of foodstuffs, or an industrial waste in a high efficiency.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Conventional incinerators have been used mainly for burning combustible waste which has been separately collected. However, such incinerators are unable to adequately burn waste where the waste has a high moisture content. Furthermore, conventional incinerators do not achieve complete burning of the waste, even though such waste includes only combustible waste. Thus, conventional incinerators only reduce the residue after burning to 1/10 of the waste.
Typically, the residue after burning is solidified and then packed in a vinyl package and buried in the ground.
There are various conventional incinerator structures. For example, a rotary furnace type incinerator is disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 79-1379 and an incinerator for burning refuse is disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 80-5070. Also, the present inventors have proposed a method of and a device for burning waste in Korea Patent Application Nos. 89-606 and 91-4119.
The incinerator disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 79-1379 has no conveying means for moving the waste to be burned toward the flame. In this case, the rotary furnace itself is inclined so that the heat in the furnace tends to be discharged out of the waste input port. As a result, it is difficult to achieve complete burning of the waste in this incinerator.
On the other hand, in the incinerator disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 80-5070, waste is dropped into a burning furnace via a spiral member disposed in a rotary kiln and then burned over a grate. The rotary kiln for conveying refuse and the burning furnace forms an angle of 90.degree. degrees therebetween. Due to this arrangement, the remaining heat to be used for perfectly burning refuse and rising over the burning furnace enters the rotary kiln ant an angle of 90.degree. degrees, thereby causing the force of heat to be weakened. As a result, this incinerator does not dry the waste at the waste input port.
Korea Patent application Nos. 89-606 and 91-4119 filed in the name of the present inventors provide improvements over the above mentioned devices. The present invention is an improvement over their previous devices.